


tied up in a bow

by huliabitch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering(f receiving vag and anal), Jack calls you a good girl and baby girl, Praise, Rope Bondage, Smut, Unprotected Sex, butt stuff, oral (m&f receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliabitch/pseuds/huliabitch
Summary: @amarvelousmandalorian requested #169 “what a pretty sight” and it just sorta got away from me 😁
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	tied up in a bow

“ **What a pretty sight you are darlin’**.” You’re kneeling on the cushion on the floor— waiting— when his southern drawl drifts into the bedroom from somewhere behind you. Inhaling deeply in anticipation, your chest tightens against the ropes that crisscross along your body. 

“All tied up in a bow, just for me.” The soft taps of his shoes come to a halt just behind you, and you wish you could see him. Your hands adjust, impatiently, against the ropes that tie them behind your back and you know his gaze is drawn to the movement. To where they rest on the curve of your back, just above your ass— which is scantily covered in deep blue panties with a bow just for him. 

You wish you could see his hungry gaze, watch it drift up and down your body, taking you in, devouring you, swallowing you whole. But that’s not how this game works. 

No. How it works is you wait. 

Patiently. 

_Like the good girl, I know you are_ , as Jack would say. 

He hums to himself, approvingly. He starts to walk again, coming up just behind you. You can feel his presence in the warmth from his hand as it greats your back, softly caressing your exposed skin. It traces along the ropes that bind you, the trail he leaves with it is blazing hot and freezing cold all at once— leaving goosebumps in their wake and you revel in the sensation.

His hand grazes along your shoulder blade, never leaving your body, ghosting up and over your shoulder following along the braided rope, leaving a scorching path in its wake. His dark eyes follow the trail they make and there’s hunger in them… a need. You inhale, pressing your chest closer to him as his fingertips drag delicately along the curve of your breast. But he’s barely touching them, barely touching you and the ache it leaves you feeling between your legs is driving you insane.

Jack traces up along the ropes in the valley between your breasts, dragging his hand up to your throat where his fingertips flutter along your pulse point there before tilting your chin up to him. Your eyes meet and his lips uptick into his signature smirk, seeing the dazed look in your eyes. “Now darlin’,” his thumb slides back and forth along your bottom lip as he speaks, “Would you like me to tell you what I have planned for you?” 

Tugging at your lip, two of his fingers slip past and into your waiting mouth, his eyes flutter shut, letting out a small groan as your tongue swirls around his digits. You know he’s wound up just as tight as you, and you desperately want him to break— to use you.

He takes a moment before clearing his throat and blinking through his tightly held resolve. He looks back at you, asking, “Or would you like to be surprised?” Your eyes flutter up at him, laving against his digits before pulling away with a pop. 

You want his touch, so you whine out his name, “Jack…” 

“Tsk, no sweetheart,” Shaking his head. He cups your jaw and bends down to be at eye level with you, “You need to answer me.” His pupils are blown wide with lust and his gaze bares down on you, as he awaits your answer.

“Do you want me to tell you how I’m going to use that pretty mouth of yours?” His thumb rubs lazily along your jawline up to your chin tugging your plush lips open slightly, tongue peeking out to wet them. His eyes are drawn to the movement and he smirks as he continues. “How I’m going to fuck right into it and you’re going to take it, ‘cause I know you’re a good girl who can.” He stands and you can see his length straining against his jeans. 

You wish you could reach out and touch him, to tease and torment just as he is doing to you. But you can’t, not now at least, not with your hands tied up and him in control. 

Jack unbuckles his belt and tugs at his jeans just enough to pull his cock out, bouncing slightly, the glimmer of pre-cum glistens on its head. At the sight before you, you whimper, sitting up straighter opening your mouth wider and sticking your tongue out— waiting. 

“That’s right baby girl.” He steps forward, pumping himself once, twice, then placing the head of his cock on your tongue like it’s your reward— and it is.

Your lips wrap around him taking as much as you can into your mouth, tongue rolling against the underside. Your eyes flutter closed as his hands curl into your hair, gripping just enough for it to burn and you love the way he moves your head up and down on his dick.

“You look so pretty like this d-darlin’.” There’s a hitch in his voice as you hum around him, his grip tightens and he presses your head as far down as you can go, hitting your gag reflex. But you swallow around him trying to calm it. Trying to be good. Your body is a buzz and you have to be good for him. 

Opening your eyes you look up at him. You’re sure you’re a sight to see, face flushed, lips plump against a cock, and eyes wet with tears ready to spill. “So… so pretty,” Jack coos down at you, “Oh darlin’, I’m going to fuck your face some more.” His hips start to move at a leisurely pace— no longer hitting the back of your throat and choking you— as he tells you exactly what he’s going to do.

“And then I’m goin’ to place you up on our bed, you’re going to bend over and show me that nice ass of yours.” You moan against him and the ache you feel between your legs leaves you needy and wanting more. You know you’re soaked through your panties; you have been since his hands started touching you.

“It’s such a pretty ass too, I just want to sink my cock into it sometimes.” Your cunt pulses with your heartbeat at his words. You rub your thighs together to get some sort of friction— anything— but it's not enough. You hollow your cheeks and suck a little harder, causing his grip in your hair to tighten and his hips to stutter, becoming more erratic in his pace. Tears spilling, spit dribbling out of your mouth, the moans and whimpers coming from you just spur him on further, “You want that darlin’?” You eagerly nod, as much as you can with his cock in your mouth, and hum against him.

He pulls you off of his cock and hauls you up to your feet. You’re barely able to catch your breath before he's pulling you against him into a searing kiss, tongue dipping into your mouth— arm wrapping around you grabbing a handful of your ass, with the other cupping the back of your neck. 

“J-Jack,” You whine against his lips.

“Jack’s got ya, baby girl.” You can see he’s smirking at you through half-lidded eyes. With a rough squeeze of your ass, he walks you over to the bed and helps you climb on top. 

Laying down on your stomach you turn your head, trying to glance back at him, but you can’t quite see him— but you feel him. You feel the heat of his stare— the waves of lust rolling off him— with the caress of his hands along your back, tugging along the knots he made against your skin, and the throbbing between your legs only intensifies. His touch travels down your back, giving your hands a gentle squeeze, before pulling your hips up, leaving you with your ass in the air and face pressing into the mattress. 

“That bow darlin’,” He gives a smack to your ass before walking over to the bedside drawer, grabbing something from inside and coming back to you, “I always love unwrapping my presents.”

There’s a soft bounce of something hitting the bed and then you feel his hands on your ankles, traveling up along the backs of your calves— you shiver at the sensation and anticipation. Jack’s fingers dance along your skin, squeezing and kneading against your soft flesh. You give a sudden jolt when you feel his lips, and the tickle of his mustache, on the insides of your thighs. He kisses up your right thigh, littering it with small love bites along the stretch marks there— ones the both of you will admire later. You shift your hips back when he gets closer to your center, but instead of indulging you he chuckles and moves over to your left thigh dragging his tongue down the inside nibbling at places along the way.

Jack drags your underwear down, pulling them all the way off you and tossing them to the side. You can feel his warm breath ghosting over top your ass cheeks before laying kisses there.

He kneads at the strong muscle of your thighs in slow circles before bringing his mouth to you and licking a broad stripe up your dripping cunt. His tongue presses into your entrance then rolls down to your clit— where he spells out his name against the bundle of nerves. The wanton noises you make at his ministrations, mixtures of his name and curses that only spur him on faster. He swirls his tongue around your clit faster and sucking, and your hips push back into his face— needing more. The coil low in your belly grows tighter and tighter like the ropes that bind you, growing taunt with every inhale of breath you take. And when thick fingers brush against your slickness and push into you, they set a steady pace until you finally snap with a cry of his name.

He works you through your orgasm as your body vibrates around him. His deft fingers slow down while mouthing at your throbbing core before humming lazily against your cunt. “That’s right baby girl, you did so well.” He kisses up along your lips, then slides his fingers out, leaving you feeling empty. 

“You always taste so sweet darlin’,” he says, lapping up your juices from his fingers.

Jack stands and presses into you, his cock parting your pussy lips, rubbing against you. He feels hot to the touch, and you're still sensitive from your orgasm so that every time the head of his cock passes over your clit it sends a shiver down your spine and a plea from your lips. 

“Jack-k,” you stutter out, hands flexing and tugging at your bindings, steadily growing impatient again, “Jack, please fuck me.”

“N’alrigh’ sweetheart,” he leans over you, grabbing what he threw on the bed, when you hear the pop of a cap you know it’s the bottle of lube you keep. He keeps a slow and steady rhythm against your cunt— building you back up— and you can feel the cold drizzle of the lube as it hits your ass cheeks and his cock, and you push back into him moaning at the fire building back up low in your belly. Jack drops the bottle back on the bed before spreading the lube between your cheeks and down, massaging it around your already drenched pussy and along his cock— he gives a quick flick to your clit before positioning himself at your entrance.

“Are you ready for me darlin’?” His voice is husky, filled with lust and desire and you revel in the sound of it. The tip of his thick cock easily slides into you as you’re fervently nodding, lips parting in an exhale— With one hand he grabs your bound wrists, and with his other, you feel his slick fingertips brush against your ass pressing into you, “You’re doin’ so good baby girl,” a wanton mix of sounds pour from your lips as he thrusts into you, “S-so good.” 

The fire, that never quite went out, begins to build again inside you— every slide of his cock along your walls, every quick snap of his hips, has you begging him for more. But you’re barely able to form any coherent thought, all you are aware of is his thick cock filling your pussy and his finger filling your ass— 

And you are so completely and utterly **_full_**. 

And you _love_ it.

His grip on your wrists doesn’t falter as your cunt tightens around him, “Think you can take one more baby?” He’s slowed his thrusts, and another of his fingers presses against your ass. It takes you a moment to register that he’s even said anything, that he’s asked you a question until that husky drawl rolls over the syllables of your name and drags you to attention. Another finger is pressing into you with lazy rolls of his hips, pressing into your tightness, and you're nodding and trying to press back into him— to get more from him— more pressure— more attention— just **more**.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Y-yes, yes Jack.”

“ _Good girl._ ”

He stills. He slides a hesitant finger into you, with only a little resistance— but then he begins to move once more and it’s like you’re seeing stars. The pressure, the burn, the a b s o l u t e fire it brings you is undeniable. He lets go of your bound wrists and grabs onto the taut rope that’s wrapped around you— tugging your cunt up and down on his cock— he grips it tight, building up speed to send you tumbling over the edge.

He’s all-consuming.

It’s like you’re drowning. Lungs full of air, and yet still unable to catch your breath. Unable to think, unable to comprehend— 

All you know is the pleasure he is giving. 

And all you can do is,

Take.

_Take._

**Take.**

Until you can be granted that sweet release. And you’re so, so close to it you can almost taste it. The fire burning inside you now feels like a blazing inferno, one that’s dangerously close to getting out of control and consuming everything in its wake. 

With every mumble of filth from his sultry mouth and every snap of his hips and move of his fingers in your ass, your impending orgasm only grows closer. He leans down over you and whispers in your ear that _‘your his sweet girl’_ and your walls clench tight around his cock, causing his steady pace to now become erratic. “B-baby,” Jack lets go of the hold he has on the rope and snakes his hand down between your legs. “Baby, you’re doing so good,” his fingers find your clit and run tight quick circles against it, “but, I— I need you to come for me.”

The heavyweight of him on top of you makes you feel protected. And the fast movements of his cock stuffing your pussy and his fingers filling your ass has you feeling utterly **full**. But it’s the pressure and the flicks to your clit that finally pushes you over the edge, nails digging into his abdomen and a silent cry coming from your lips.

It only takes Jack a few more thrusts before he is tumbling after you in release and you feel the throb of his cock deep in your cunt as he fills you up in one more way. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath, just resting his weight on top of you, before gently sliding his fingers out of you. His soft lips kiss along your spine and you feel them moving, whispering something against you, but you’re not coherent enough to know what he’s saying.

“Sweetheart?” You let out a lazy hum of acknowledgement.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna go start us a bath, okay?” 

You can’t find the strength to open your eyes, but you manage to mumble out a _‘kay_. When he knows you heard him he slowly pulls out of you, you let out a small whine of protest at the emptiness you now feel. Jack goes to the bathroom and cleans himself off, then starts the water for the tub making sure the temperature is just right. He comes back to you still sprawled out on the bed, you’re humming softly to yourself and he knows you’re content and teetering on the verge of sleep. Your hips are still slightly in the air and he takes a beat to admire the way his cum is slowly dripping out of you. You are a sight to see— he loves it.

“Alrigh’ baby girl, let's get you untied and in the bath.” Jack unties the ropes and knots criss crossing your body before gathering you up in his arms and going into the bathroom. You feel completely weightless in his arms, you nose into the crook of his neck, kissing him softly there, “I love you Jack.”

“I know darlin’.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ huliabitch


End file.
